Display devices have a very broad application prospect in fields, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, vehicle displays, notebook computers, wall hung TVs, and military field.
A display device generally adopts sealant to seal photoelectric materials (e.g., liquid crystals) between substrates, and signal lines within the inside of the sealant are led out through lead-out wires and connected with a drive circuit. The inclining angle of the lead-out wires, the spacing between adjacent lead-out wires, the line width of the lead-out wires and the like shall be considered. For instance, if the spacing between the adjacent lead-out wires is too small and the line width of the lead-out wires is too narrow, the lead-out wires tend to be corroded due to the existence of solid impurities in the narrow wires, which introduce defects, such as an interruption of an electric signal. The lead-out wires have higher probability to contact solid impurities, oxygen, water and the like, particularly in regions outside the sealant, so that the lead-out wires outside the sealant can be more easily corroded. If the line width of the lead-out wires is too large, the size of the display device will be inevitably increased, so that a light and thin design of product cannot be achieved.